neonoirrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Jobs
The Roleplay offers all normal jobs one can imagine in the real world, and of course a few more! Underworld Dealer Those that deal drugs, this can mean physical ones, or by now, cyberdrugs also, which are entirely in the hands of the Goodmen though. Foot Soldier Also called Grunts. They are those that blackmail people, beat others up if they can't pay and trash places if a shop owner doesn't pay the protection money. Assassins An Assassin is not simply a murderer, they are artists. Every child can pick up a knife and stab someone, but make it a message, or make it entirely look like an accident? That's what only assassins are able to do. Some work for an organisation, and some are independent, but all follow the Codex.. unless they have a death wish themselves. Sex Workers Escorts Escorts are those called that offer their time and often also bodies for their clients. The ones you will mainly find in the group are high class, making up to ten thousand a night. They need to be clean, charming and be able to hold a conversation, manners are also important. They are taken to dates and events, for which their client will pay, also the clients will not rarely buy their favorites dresses/suits/watches/jewelry and all that. Many see them as a great accessory to show ones wealth.. that also can lead to a lovely end of the night. Host/esse A Host/esse is a person that does not sleep with their clients, but offers them a great time in the club they work for. Host Clubs that offer alcohol and entertainment. The Nysa is the place you'll find them, you'll also find the Escorts there, not rarely also working as Hosts/Hostesses when they do not have a date, it is still important to realize the difference, since Host/esses are absolutely not to be bought. Stripper Not much to explain here. MoB-Doctor Usually a normal doctor that happens to get involved with one of the crime families. Some might have been raised into that life though. They will come to a family when called, secretly treat wounds that are hard to explain at a normal hospital and for that will get a lot of cash and not rarely also prestige. Overworld Politicians Politicians are part of the government, but can also be part of any other fraction. They usually need to be swayed by either side to change laws or bring others into place. Cops These can be bought, or even secretly work for The Corporation, but some are actually truly trying to fight crime. Journalists Some might manipulate the media, for any of the fractions, but even here, some still believe in the morals of journalism. D.R.E.A.M. Workers Like in the D.R.E.A.M. article mentioned the device offers quite a few amazing jobs. Programmers Easy, those that program new games/add ons etc. NPCs A non-player character (NPC), sometimes known as a non-person character or non-playable character, in a game is any character that is not controlled by a player. In video games, before this usually meant a character controlled by the computer through artificial intelligence. But in the newest games of the D.R.E.A.M. it is usually an actual person controlling the shop keeper, thug, space pirate or whatever else they need. Not all are, but those with a very detailed story or feeling to them usually are played by real people. Moderators Similar to NPCs they exist in the game, and usually play it together with others. Have extra abilities though, can ban people, start events or simply offer advice if someone needs help. Category:Concept